ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Chibu
appeared in the TV series Ultraseven. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 2 m *Weight: 450 Kg *Origin: Planet Chibu History Ultraseven One night on a routine patrol, Dan and Furuhashi witnessed a girl on the street. She asked either one of them is Dan Moroboshi. As she gave “Dan” handshake, she released an electric shock and ran away. It was fortunate that Furuhashi tried to be pretend of Dan. At the base, the whole Ultra Garrison wondered why did the girlwas after Dan. They tracked her ad realized she is an android. With Furuhashi injured, Dan and Soga were sent to captured her. While stopped at a park, Dan realized that they were playing police and the thief and each of them wore a similar badge to the android girl. He asked where did they got all of these as the children guide the two Ultra Garrison to an old man that sold them the toys. The toy seller retreated to an old house as Dan and Soga tracked him. They asked a lady for how long did the old man lived in this area as she replied it had been a year. The captain contact Dan and revealed the experiment results from the android’s badge: it was made from an extraterrestrial metal and that she might be dangerous. The old man call forth Zero One, the android girl and ordered her to take down Dan Moroboshi. Later at night, she lured Dan and his Ultra Garrison fellow to Point M/a toy shop. Both of them approached the old man and his android where he revealed that their objective is to control the children via his toys starting at midnight. Later, they were attacked by the toy disguised-security system. Dan became Ultraseven after his teammate was knocked out by the toy tanks. He chased them to the top of the building. Ultraseven fired the emerium beam at Android Zero, disabling her. As a last resort, the old man transformed into his true form, Alien Chibu. After a short fight, Ultraseven successfully killed him. Trivia *Human body: Kenjiro Uemura *Alien Chibu's roar was later used for Varricane and Daidarahoshi. *Although not physically seen, Alien Chibu is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Ultraman Ginga S Alien Chibu is set to appear in this new series, as an Alien Chibu named and is possibly the main antagonist. Two years after Ultraman Ginga fought against Dark Lugiel, Alien Chibu landed on Earth in a mission to search for the Victorium Crystal. Like his original counterpart, he will be partnered with his minion, Zero One. His main base was a spaceship located at the moon and his main armament is an exosuit. Powers and Weapons *Human Disguise: Alien Chibu could disguise himself as a human. *Technology: Alien Chibu had advance technology that could take simple objects like toys mobile and make them dangerous weapons. When Android Zero Directive was carried out the carriers of his badges would be subject to Alien Chibu's mind control *Zero One: Alien Chibu can use the Zero One for infiltration purposes. This android is armed with with a strong electric shock from the palms and fingers and can jam communication devices. *Levitation: Alien Chibu can levitate itself to move. *Spikes: In the manga Alien Chibu was shown capable of launching the spikes on its body towards Ultraseven. However this ability was never shown in the actual show. Ultraman Ginga S *Exosuit: Alien Chibu Exceller possessed an Exosuit which he used in combat. *Android One Zero: Alien Chibu Exceller's servant which is an incarnation of the previous Zero One. This android act as Alien Chibu's enforcer when he tasked her to certain missions. *Chiburoid: Alien Chibu Exceller's enforces whom tasked to serve him in most of his schemes. *Unnamed Spark Device: Exceller's version of Spark Device (similar to Ginga Spark, Ginga Light Spark, Darkness Spark and Dark Dummy Spark. This device allow him to MonsLive Spark Doll kaiju to materialize them in real life. This would be given to One Zero for her use. Gallery Alien-Chibu-0.jpg|Alien Chibu Human Form Alien-Chibu 0.jpg Alien Chibu 2.jpg Chibu-0.jpg Chibu Manga.jpg|Alien Chibu in Ultraseven Manga Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Manga Kaiju